500 Days Of Clare
by DegrassiStory
Summary: Clare never believed in love, Eli thought he would never be happy until he found the one. Based off of 500 days of summer.
1. The introduction

The boy, Eli Goldsworthy of Ontario, Canada, grew up believing that he'd

never truly be happy until the day

he met his... "soulmate."

The girl, Clare Edwards of

Ontario, Canada did not share

this belief. Since the disintegration of her

parents' marriage, she'd only loved

two things. The first was her long

redish, blonde hair.

The second was how easily she could

cut it off... And feel nothing.

Eli meets Clare on January 8th in

a Toronto office building. In

an instant, he will know she's the

one he's been looking for.

Clare opening the door to the boardroom, about to come

face to face with Eli for the first time.

This is a story of boy meets girl.

But before they do. You should know up front, this is

not a love story.


	2. She was my fish

**Day (****240)**

**Adam Torres POV:**

"I didn't know who else to call" I say to Drew as we walk into Eli's apartment.

I hated seeing my best friend like this…I knew this relationship type thing would lead to nothing but heartbreak for him the minute I heard about her.

"You did the right thing. Where is he?" Eli's little cousin said professionally, looking around.

As I got ready to open my mouth to answer her question, when we hear a sudden crash causing all of us to jump a little and turn the corner into the kitchen.

My best friend looked emotionally dead. He was just staring forward, smashing plates onto the counter.

"Eli" his cousin said stepping forward, causing him to freeze.

You could tell that he knew her by voice, considering he still didn't look at her.

"Samantha..what are you doing here?" he said with no emotion at all in his voice.

"I'm here to help"

"How?"

"First, put the plate down"

He doesn't move for a second..but finally slowly puts it down, slouching over to the couch where we sit down and join him.

"The key is not to panic" Sam said to him.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Here, drink this" she says while handing him a glass of water.

"What is that?" Drew asks confused.

"Vodka" she said nonchalantly

"More" Eli says grimacing at the taste.

He gulps down another, before speaking again.

"Does your mom know you're here? Its got to be past ten"

"Don't worry about it now start from the beginning" she says as we all lean in to listen to what he says.

Eli takes a deep breath before starting.

"We spent the whole day together. We went shopping. We had coffee. We saw a film. We bought music" he said sighing, "I thought it was a great day.

"And then what happened?" she said wanting more details.

"We were in a booth ordering at a diner and…"

"Um..You know what? Lets go crazy..ill have BOTH" I say to the waitress.

I turn to Clare, "Gosh, I love eating pancakes at night. Its like the greatest thing ever, how great is this?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other" she says to me.

"Just like that?" Sam says surprised.

"Just like that".

"Did she say why?" Adam questions.

"This thing, This whatever it is. You and Me. Do you think its normal?" Clare asks me.

"I don't know. Who cares about normal? I'm happy. Aren't you happy?" I say a bit nervously.

"You're happy?" she says shocked.

"You're not?"

"All we do is argue!"

"That is such a lie!"

"Maybe she was just in a bad mood" Sam says trying to make me feel better.

"A hormonal thing" Adam says adding on to her statement.

"P.M.S?" she asks me.

"What do you know about PMS?" I say confused.

"More than you".

"Oh my god"

"Please continue" Drew says impatiently.

"This can't be a total surprise. I mean, we've been like Sid and Nancy for months" Clare says trying to make me feel the same way.

"Clare, Sid stabbed Nancy seven times with a kitchen knife. We've had some disagreements but I hardly think I'm Sid Vicious"

"No…I'm Sid" she says blushing slightly.

"So I'm Nancy" I say with a chuckle.

The waitress comes out with our food causing us to stop the discussion.

"Let's just eat and we'll talk about it after. I'm starving" she said starting to eat her pancakes, "Mmm, you're so right. These are great!"

I look at my food in disgust.

"What?" she says innocently.

I can't take it anymore so I stand up and leave.

"Eli, don't. Come back. You're still my best fr-"

But I can't hear the rest of her beautiful voice because the door to the diner shuts.

I stay silent after telling them my story for a few seconds.

"Jesus!" Drew says.

"That's harsh" Adam says frowning.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" I say out of ideas.

"You're gonna be fine" Sam says with a smile.

I drink more vodka, as Drew begins to talk.

"You know what they say…there's plenty other fish in the sea"

"No" I say sternly.

"Sure they do. They say that".

"Well they're wrong. It's not true. I've fished in that sea. I've jumped in and swam in that sea! I'm fucking aqua man" I turn to Sam remembering she is still there, "Sorry, what I mean is…there are no other fish. This was my fish".

**Day (86)**

Eli walks along side Adam.

"I'm in love with Clare"

"For real?" Adam says surprised.

"I love her curly hair" I say mesmerized thinking about her, "I love her knees, I love her crystal blue eyes, I love her pale skin, I love how she looks in my Dead Hand T-shirt, I love how she looks when she's sleeping, I love the sound of her laugh, I love how she makes me feel. Like anything's possible. Like, I don't know...like life is worth it".

Adam looks at me trying to make sure I'm serious about this.

"For real, Adam. I'm madly in love with that girl".

Adam is silent for a second before chuckling for a second.

"Oh shit" he says.

**Hope you liked! Next chapter, it will get way better because it will start from the beginning. Also, for all of the Prom Night fans I'm updating that next and my other story..This took me a lot of effort because I have to go back and watch the movie to remember every thing. Please review3 It means a lot (:**


End file.
